3 de Octubre
by Odnoliub Kitsune
Summary: Una etapa. Es lo que le habían dicho que aquello sería, exactamente diez años atrás en su vida. Hoy, por fin contaba con la tranquilizadora certeza de que aquello se acabaría. [Terezi!Centric, Parejas Varias, AU, One-Shot] [MásAdvsDentro]


**He aquí algo un tanto... Hmn. He aquí un fanfic que se volverá eventualmente Sadstuck. Ojalá os guste.**

 **Advertencias:** Situaciones Adultas, Alcohol, Mención de Varias Parejas (algunas canon, otras no), Yaoi —boy x boy— y Yuri —girl x girl—, Muerte de Personajes, One-Shot, OoC, AU donde humanos y trolls conviven en el mismo mundo (en la misma ciudad, aquí, concretamente) desde hace generaciones y en relativa armonía.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Ni Homestuck ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Terezi, en cambio... No, realmente, ella tampoco me pertenece. Pero no por ello la amaré menos.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **3 de Octubre**

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

—¡Ter!, estamos cerrando, así que espabila y mueve el culo, maldición.

—¿Uh...?, ¿dónde está el amable barman que estaba aquí momentos atrás?, ¿se ha esfumado? ¿O lo han suplantado con una versión agresiva de sí mismo?

—¡TEREZI! —rugió el _amable_ barman del que estaba hablando.

—Sigo sin escucharlo...

— _Por favor_.

—Eso suena más como a él.

— _Te odio_.

Una risa suave flotó en el aire, y el sonido de unos pies tocando suelo y unas luces siendo apagadas fueron lo último en percibirse antes de que un manojo de llaves tintineara y, finalmente, la puerta trasera del local se cerrara con un rotundo portazo.

—Yo también te quiero, Kar.

—Claro, lo que digas. Hasta mañana.

—¡Sé que ya me extrañas!

—¡UGH!

Partiendo caminos al salir de aquel callejón, un joven enfundado en un enorme abrigo acolchado y negro se alejó a paso rápido, dándole la espalda a una muchacha apenas abrigada por un saco de lana gris, con el cual se abrazaba a su cuerpo más por costumbre que por frío.

A ella le encantaba el frío.

Andando a un ritmo tranquilo y echando de menos los días más invernales en los que su aliento era perceptible, sin recordar usar siquiera el elegante bastón que llevaba sujeto en una mano, Terezi dejó su olfato agudizarse al igual que su oído mientras que sus pensamientos comenzaban a vagar.

Olía a oscuridad, a luces difuminadas de farolas viejas y a que quedaban escasas horas para poder sentir y saborear el amanecer. Oía el silencio en las calles, el goteo de un grifo sin cerrar, a los perros callejeros dormitar y sus propios pasos suaves contra el pavimento.

No corría el viento, y eran aparentemente solo ella y el mundo en ese momento en la calle.

Así que aflojando el agarre en su saco de lana primaveral, la de tez grisácea suspiró imperceptiblemente y elevó su rostro hacia el cielo estrellado.

No olía a nubes ni a colores grises, al menos.

Ya había llegado el 3 de octubre, ¿verdad...?

—Jaja... —detuvo su andar al llegar a un cruce donde el semáforo de en frente olía a _rojo_ , y cerró los ojos.

Ignorando sus sentimientos más profundos arañando las paredes de su interior para asomar a la superficie, y recordando.

Una etapa.

Es lo que le habían dicho que aquello sería, exactamente diez años atrás en su vida...

Un día como el de hoy.

Cruzó la calle al captar el _verde_ , y pescó las llaves de su edificio de uno de sus bolsillos, tocando con la yema de sus dedos las superficies de metal hasta dar con la que tenía la forma correcta. Abrió la puerta a su edificio con facilidad, y sin molestarse en encender las luces al avanzar hacia el ascensor, dejó a la misma cerrarse tras de ella por efecto de la gravedad.

Presionó el séptimo botón que la llevaría al séptimo piso en el que vivía, y se apoyó en la pared de espejo a su espalda con un murmullo, y el fantasma de una sonrisa ilegible en sus labios.

Demasiadas cosas habían ocurrido, demasiadas incluso para ella, que a pesar de tener tan solo 23 años de edad, era consciente de mucho más en la vida que la mayoría de las personas de su edad.

Y, sin embargo...

Con la llave para la puerta de su departamento ya preparada en su mano, al sonar el _clink_ de las puertas del ascensor deslizándose abiertas, se tambaleó un poco a la hora de salir al pasillo de fuera y virar su cuerpo hacia la puerta marrón más cercana. Coló la llave en la cerradura, la giró y empujó para pasar al interior.

Hoy, por fin contaba con la tranquilizadora certeza de que aquello se acabaría.

Aquello que la venía persiguiendo por aún más tiempo que una década entera, y la había hecho siempre luchar de semejante manera...

Cerró tras ella con ayuda del bastón, usándolo por primera vez en lo que iba de noche, y procedió a avanzar directamente hasta su sofá, quitándose las estilizadas gafas rojas sobre sus ojos para poder dejarse caer en los almohadones con mayor libertad.

Sus párpados se mecieron hacia arriba y abajo un rato, hasta que la joven se decidiera a dejar las gafas descansar junto al bastón en el suelo y se permitiera a sí misma y a su mente sumirse en un sueño arrullado por mudas nanas de Morfeo.

Se aseguraría de que ese día realmente fuera _su_ día.

—o—o—o—

—¡Terezi! ¡Buenos días!

Ese tono algo chillón pero masculino, esa melancolía encubierta por ligera alegría, ese olor a _azul_ en el aire...

—Jooohn, ¡hola! —respondió con la misma efusividad la pelinegra.

—¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? Creí que te habrías quedado en lo de Karkat hasta el cierre.

Olía a curiosidad sincera, notó. Este chaval era tan genuino... O, al menos lo era desde que se habían vuelto algo así como confidentes. Río levemente encogiéndose de hombros y ampliando la sonrisa que antes era pequeña en sus labios.

—¡He decidido ser un pájaro madrugador hoy, John! Aunque ¡no creas! ¡Claro que me he quedado hasta el cierre! ¿Por quién me tomas?, Kar se sentiría solo si me fuera antes de tiempo, ¡jejeje!

Sus risas se elevaron en el aire a medida que ambos avanzaban charlando por la calle, en la misma dirección, y su vecino humano entonces dejó de hablar por un momento al parecer darse cuenta de algo.

—Pero entonces ¿a dónde te diriges tan temprano?

—A la floristería de Jade. —Sonrío ella.

—Oh, ¿verás a mi prima...? ¡Salúdala de mi parte! —el chico de seguro lavaba sus dientes seis veces como mínimo todos los días, porque su aliento olía a menta y la sonrisa enorme que dejaba a la vista sus dientes corregidos era _cegadora_ _mente_ blanca.

(Jejejejeje.)

—Claro.

No mucho más tarde, los dos llegaron a una esquina y el chico de azul pareció ponerse algo nervioso, comenzando a cambiar el peso de un pie a otro. Terezi, sabiendo lo que esto significaba, alzó una mano para sonreírle burlona mientras le tironeaba un poco de la mejilla.

—Relájate, John. ¡No voy a morderte si tienes que irte ya!

—Uhh, oh —eso lo alivió considerablemente, y ella enarcó una ceja al darle una palmada en el rostro y luego apartar su mano—. Vale, vale... En ese caso, ¿te veo esta noche donde siempre?

—Ni lo dudes.

—¡Nos vemos!

Ella lo despidió con su bastón en el aire y luego continuó con su camino.

Conocía a John desde que era una chiquilla de 15 años, al igual que a Dave, Jade y Rose. Al cuarteto de amigos los había conocido casi a la vez al mudarse a esa ciudad de Washington y conectarse a la red social local: Pesterchum.

Y sabía cómo era John, y que su olor era el azul. Sabía como era Dave, y que su olor era el rojo. Sabía como eran Jade y Rose, y sabía que sus (c)olores respectivos eran el verde y el violeta.

Obviamente, eso no era lo único que sabía.

Avanzando por el camino que conocía de memoria hacia la floristería de la de verde, Terezi rumió por sus recuerdos y sus pensamientos, sonriendo al memorar ese tiempo en el que Dave le había gustado y, aún siendo una chavala tan rara como lo era, había logrado atraer la atención del Strider. Siendo su color el _rojo_ , era simplemente _obvio_ que a ella _le encantaría_ el muchacho desde el primer momento. Superficial o no, ese olor y su propia intuición le habían dicho que él sería suyo... No indefinidamente suyo, solo durante un tiempo, el suficiente para conocerse bien, disfrutar y perder unas cuantas primeras veces juntos.

Porque lo cierto había resultado ser que el rubio tiraba más para la otra acera que para esta.

Luego estaba ese recuerdo del tiempo en el que John y Jade la habían evitado, y ese otro en el que Rose la había encarado para pedirle que dejara a Dave si ella ya era consciente de los sentimientos que John albergaba hacia este y de que Dave sinceramente ya no la veía _así_.

Ese recuerdo la llevó al tiempo en el que su grupo de amigos humanos se había mezclado con su propio grupo de amigos trolls y todo había girado en un torbellino de caos, desastre y locura.

—Bienvenid-- Ah, ¡Rezi!

—Jade —canturreó con alegría ligera la pelinegra, abriendo sus brazos con el tiempo justo para recibir un fuerte abrazo reconfortante, de esos que te hacen el día y te dejan pensando en _cómo pueden unos brazos ser tan cálidos_ , de la de verde.

Aspiró profundamente, percibiendo de inmediato por entre el aroma a cientos de flores y plantas distintas en el aire, el nuevo perfume de la joven. Notó los brazos de ella aflojarse a su alrededor, mas no la soltó, no aún.

Olisqueó discretamente su cuello, sonriendo con sus dientes afilados asomando por sus labios.

—¿Harás tu movimiento en Karkat hoy, hm? —adivinó, soltando a Jade y sonriendo ladina al oler un fuerte rojo adorable en las mejillas de la muchacha.

—Y-Yo, pues, ya sabes, jaja, creo que-, no es mala idea, ¿no? Ha pasado mucho tiempo y- Es- Es decir--

Era tan adorable.

Tanto que Terezi no pudo evitar echarse a reír a carcajadas, logrando que Jade callara y la mirara abochornada, con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Reziii...! —protestó.

Sin necesidad de tocar su rostro para comprobarlo, la de gafas rojas sabía que tendría las mejillas infladas.

Recuperó el aire y respiró profundamente, moviendo una mano en un gesto de _Espera_ antes de hablar de nuevo, manteniendo una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

—¡Es que, ya era hora! Por fin, Jade —asintió Terezi. Elevó ambas de sus manos rozando los brazos de la menor hasta alcanzar sus hombros, y le dio un firme apretón con estas—. Recuerda respirar profundamente y tranquilizarte antes de decírselo. Estoy segura de que irá todo bien.

Un presentimiento golpeó a Terezi y, movida por este mismo y por la preocupación de sentir cómo los hombros ajenos temblaban bajo su contacto, alzó una mano a la cara de Jade. Estaba llorando.

—Jade...

—N-No, tranquila, jaja. Es- Es solo que, en serio, estoy tan feliz de que seas mi amiga y aprecio tanto el apoyo que me has dado todo el tiempo con Kar aún sabiendo que...

—Shh, shh... Ya lo sé, verdecita. Tranquila. —Atrayéndola para darle un breve abrazo tranquilizador, Terezi rozó su pelo con las puntas de sus dedos sonriendo apenas un poco—. ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme a elegir unas flores? —Cuestionó unos momentos más tarde.

—Oh..., por supuesto. —La actitud de Jade cambió de inmediato a una más relajada y servicial, y la mayor la siguió a ella y a su aroma por la tienda—. ¿Qué tipo de flores?

Deteniéndose a relamerse en un intento por contenerse y no degustar las rosas carmesí que olía delante de ella, Terezi habló en voz baja, casi sin pensar:

—Son para Vriska.

Casi.

Minutos más tarde y solo después de haber agradecido y deseado suerte a Jade de nuevo, Pyrope salía de la floristería con un bonito ramo de flores varias y hermosas entre manos.

—Ah —giró la cabeza sobre sus hombros hacia donde apostaría que estaba Jade, a pesar de no verla—. ¡John te manda saludos!

—Serán devueltos esta noche —aseguró Jade—, ¡no le digas a nadie que iré al bar!

—Sabes que soy una tumba. —Terezi hizo el gesto de cerrarse un cierre sobre los labios y salió de allí, oyendo la risa clara de Jade a sus espaldas.

Qué irónico era ese dicho sobre las tumbas, reflexionó...

Y meditando un tanto en eso, emprendió su andar otra vez.

Nuevo rumbo: El Cementerio.

—o—o—o—

Parecía ser que el destino estaba de su parte ese día en concreto, porque un par de calles antes de alcanzar el Cementerio, a Terezi la habían sorprendido por la espalda unos dedos que, como pinzas, cubrían su nariz.

Ningún " _Adivina quién soy_ " fue dicho, por lo que supo de antemano que debía de ser alguien con al menos dos dedos de frente, si sabía tan bien que la ciega se guiaba por su olfato y oído para _ver_ , en su mayoría.

En su mayoría.

No había que olvidarse de su instinto.

—Rose —pronunció con la nariz tapada.

—Eureka.

Los dedos se apartaron de su nariz, y enseguida tres olores familiares captaron su atención en lugar de solo el de Lalonde.

—Kanaya y Dave. —Saludó volteando hacia el trío a sus espaldas, una amplia sonrisa volviendo a aparecer como siempre lo hacía al ver a sus amistades más allegadas en sus facciones—. ¡Vaya, hola! ¿Juntándoos en secreto y sin invitarme? —bromeó ladeando un poco su cabeza.

—El motivo de nuestra reunión es en este momento algo ambiguo, por lo que sería más conveniente si simplemente lo dejáramos libre a tu interpreta...

—Joder, _no_. —Interrumpió Dave con brusquedad a Kanaya—. Basta. Y, Terezi. —La ciega percibió a su ex volteando hacia ella, seguramente con una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios. El aroma a cariño que desprendía aparte del característico tono _rojo_ en su olor era agradable al olfato de Pyrope—. Me las he cruzado de camino al trabajo.

Esto atrapó el interés de la pelinegra, que enarcó ambas cejas tras los cristales rojos de sus gafas.

—¿Has conseguido un trabajo nuevo?

—Sí, eh. ¿Por qué el tono de sorpresa?

—No la juzgues. Yo tampoco te creería en su lugar. —Cooperó Rose con ella.

—Ugh, ¿la fama de mi bro tiene que ser necesariamente la mía acaso o qué?

—Teniendo en cuenta vuestro pasado y los eventos que han acaecido en estos últimos años y vuestras formas de lidiar con ellos, una podría permitirse el lujo de deducir que...

—Sí. —Completaron Rose y Terezi por Kanaya, que solo formó una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios pintados del violeta que la ciega identificaba más con Rose.

Era bueno saber que la relación entre ellas dos había alcanzado tales puntos de bienestar, si hasta compartían los labiales.

—Ugh, gracias.

Y riendo un tanto con el sarcasmo agudo que Dave había ido perfeccionando con los años, el grupo de ahora cuatro personas (dos humanos y dos trolls, mas bien) se encaminó al Cementerio para acompañar a Terezi, poniéndose todos al día entre tanto.

Y acordando al final reunirse esa noche en el bar de Karkat.

Una vez se hubieron despedido y cada uno había dado la vuelta para marcharse por su camino, Terezi había usado su bastón para tocar el hombro a Dave antes de que se hubiera alejado demasiado.

—Pst, Strider.

—¿Hm?

—¿Me dirás que no han habido avances con John?

—Ahhh...

Oh, cielos. Cómo le _gustaba_ oler a Dave cuando adquiría ese color tomate que tanto la había entretenido en el pasado.

—¿Me dejas darte un consejo?

—¿Bromeas? Soy demasiado guay para que... —ante la _mirada_ fija que sintió provenir de Terezi, alzó una mano a su cabellera rubia y la revolvió, agachando su cabeza hacia el suelo—, vale. Vale, dispara.

—Acaríciale el pelo a John mientras le hablas, se derretirá. Y luego te aseguro que lo tendrás a tu completa merced.

Una buena acción no costaba nada. Además, era lo justo, teniendo en cuenta que ella le había dicho a John otra debilidad de Dave. O algo que lo haría derretirse, más bien: que la persona que le gustara compartiera zumo y una pizza con él mientras veían una película.

—Oh. —Si los ojos rojizos de Dave no habían brillado con renovado interés tras sus gafas de sol negras, entonces la percepción de Terezi habría empeorado. Lo cual era imposible, motivo preciso por el que se sintió orgullosa por su buen aporte—. Eso es útil. Muchas- —Strider carraspeó—. Gracias por el dato.

—No hay de qué. ¿Me dejas lamerte el oj-?

—No.

—Al menos lo intenté. ¡Jajajajajaja!

—Hasta en la noche, loca.

—Adiós, chico guay.

—o—o—o—

Y así fue pasando el día para Terezi Pyrope tras dejar las flores y dedicar algunas palabras a la tumba de la chica que había perecido a sus propias manos, entre encuentros casuales y no _tan_ casuales con sus personas más cercanas, humanos o trolls.

Para el fin del día, se hallaba lamiendo su monitor una última vez antes de decidirse a enviarle un mensaje de despedida a Gamzee, hasta que se vieran en el bar más tarde.

Dudaba que el troll le hiciera mucho caso, andaba algo drogado, algo enamorado. Algo perdido a pesar de estar perfectamente acompañado por ese alguien que había amado por años y que hasta hacía poco había acabado por darle una oportunidad.

Como fuera, esos dos podrían llegar lejos juntos... Pero estaba en sus manos.

Poniéndose en pie con cansancio, la troll se mantuvo inclinada sobre el teclado para escribir un mensaje a la última persona en su lista de contactos con la que le faltaba charlar.

 _TU, YO, HOY POR L4 NOCH4, 3N LO D3 K4RK4T. NO S3, P13NS4LO. ;]_

Después de eso se desconectó de Pesterchum, y se dirigió a vestirse.

Y mientras que el sol se escondía y el clima se volvía más fresco afuera, mientras la ciudad de cielos ahora nublados iba volviendo a la vida a medida que las personas comenzaban a desplazarse a pie o en algún vehículo para regresar del trabajo a sus casas, o viceversa, Terezi dejó por fin que sus pensamientos más contenidos la hundieran.

Mientras luchaba con la sonrisa temblorosa en sus labios y las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, sus manos se movían entre las distintas perchas de su armario, buscando algo que vestir esa noche en concreto.

23 años parecían poco, pero para alguien con su vida, eran demasiado.

Desde presenciar el asesinato de sus padres, ser violada por quien incluso aún ahora consideraba una de sus mejores amistades y ser constantemente agredida por las trolls superficiales de su vieja escuela, hasta ser _dejada_ ciega, envolverse en terribles catástrofes y líos con su gran grupo de amigos, y matar a alguien que _debía_ morir por el bien de todos...

Desde todas las luchas que había tenido consigo misma para superar muchos de esos hechos, para poder crecer como troll y persona, para mejorar en lugar de odiarse como a menudo lo hacía, hasta las veces que se había rendido o simplemente había sido demasiada carga en sus hombros, y el alcohol o las drogas habían acabado por ser sus mejores acompañantes en el camino de olores, percepciones y sonidos en medio de la más aterradora de las oscuridades.

Desde las pocas veces que había querido y fracasado, hasta la única que había realmente amado... y lo había arruinado.

Se plantó frente al espejo a pesar de que sabía que no podría verse y pasó sus manos por sus ojos completamente rojos, sin iris, hinchados; también se sonó la nariz, luego limpiándose la mano en un abrigo viejo que ya no recordaba ni siquiera cuándo había usado por última vez. Lágrimas limpiadas y cara más relajada, su reflejo le devolvió la percepción de su imagen en su mente, y Terezi alzó de nuevo sus manos para acabar de atar con temblores suaves los tirantes de su camisa fosforescente aguamarina a su espalda, sabiendo que estos eran rojos y contrastaban. Le hicieron ligeras cosquillas al caer sobre su espalda completamente descubierta, y a ella no le importó ni un poco hoy el ser algo más descarada al no molestarse en usar sujetador bajo la camisa tan abierta y a su vez ajustada que estaba usando. Se acercó a la mesa de su escritorio y abrió un cajón, extrayendo de él sus accesorios más coloridos y brillantes, y un par de calcetines igualmente llamativos, del color del arcoiris.

Se calzó sus zapatillas rojas habituales para finalizar y así terminó de alistarse, sorbiendo por la nariz.

Un día como hoy, diez años atrás, le habían dicho que su depresión diagnosticada se iría con el tratamiento y pasado un tiempo.

Que a todos, ella incluida, siempre les tocaría algo bueno al final de los caminos, y cuanto más complicados estos fueran, mejor sería la recompensa.

 _Qué chiste._

Con un bufido poco agraciado y solo después de haberse lavado la cara en el baño, Terezi Pyrope cogió su bastón del picaporte en la entrada, donde usualmente lo colgaba, y sin maquillaje pero perfectamente peinada, _preparada_ y vestida, salió de su departamento en búsqueda de su última aventura del día.

—o—o—o—

Había estado bebiendo, se había dejado llevar una vez que por fin la habían dejado sola —era sociable, muy sociable, pero _necesitaba_ sus momentos en solitario—, y ahora todo le daba vueltas de una forma que la divertía y frustraba a partes iguales.

Cualquiera diría que a su edad y teniendo en cuenta su historial, la troll debería de estar más que acostumbrada al alcohol y su efecto. Pues, lo cierto era que no. Nope. Si bien sí que su sistema retenía mejor el alcohol, este seguía pegándole fuerte y causando efecto en ella con una rapidez casi cómica de ver desde fuera.

Y Terezi estaba riéndose de sí misma por lo patética que se debía de ver tras haber acabado de echarse la charla propia de que no tenía que importarle lo que los demás, amigos o no, pensaran, cuando una voz que ya había dado por imposible de volver a oír la hizo girar su cabeza apoyando una mejilla en la fría barra frente a ella, abriendo solo uno de sus ojos rojos.

—¿Terezi...?

Encorvada y echada como estaba, primero se concentró en verificar que el olor le perteneciera a quien ella creía que le pertenecía, y luego en intentar sopesar las posibilidades con su propia —nublada— intuición.

—¿No eres Jane disfrazada de Miwi, verdad? —acabó por preguntar en un tono un poco denso, hipando y soltando una risa estúpida al final de eso.

—...Ni siquiera Jane podría imiautarme, Dragona.

La recién llegada tomó asiento en un taburete a su lado, y precisamente por no poder verla, una de las delgadas manos grisáceas de Pyrope se alzaron hasta apoyarse en el hombro de la contraria.

La sintió tensarse un poco por el toque, pero se relajó enseguida.

—¿Cuánto has bebido? —le preguntó ella en un tono _suave_.

Terezi no necesitaba que le hablara con _suavidad_.

Su mano recorrió la cabellera con olor a chocolate ajena y, un segundo después, tras notar lo largo (y sedoso) que se había dejado la otra el cabello, la apartó. Sin saber qué hacer con su mano, volvió a sujetar el vaso vacío de licor.

—Uuun... tanto. Jeje...

—¿Te habías olvidado de que vendrrría?

—Nunca has sido de llegar tarde... Asumí que _no_ vendrías.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellas por un momento, y Terezi apoyó por completo la cara en la barra. Una mano dubitativa se apoyó en su hombro, proporcionándole unas caricias circulares que le trajeron viejos recuerdos muy apreciados. Una calidez que echaba de menos se apoderó de ella y de su mente.

—Se me ha hecho tarde porque tenía que hacer dormir a mi niño, Terrrezi...

Tan pronto como había aparecido, esa calidez se esfumó y dejó en su lugar el amargo gusto al peor de los licores en la lengua de la ciega. Incluso cuando su nombre había sido _ronroneado_.

¿Cómo podía...?

¿Cómo podía Nepeta decirle algo así en un momento como ese, después de _años_ sin verse y notando el estado en el que estaba...?

Era como si aparte de estar decaída y borracha, ahora además la hubieran apuñalado de frente, justo en la boca del estómago.

—No pasa nada... —mintió con descaro, sabiendo que ambas eran conscientes de ello; y movió una mano para apartar la que reposaba en su hombro y enderezarse en el lugar, sonriendo con levedad a la chica... No, chica no-- A la joven mujer sentada a su lado—. Solo quería saber si ya podríamos vernos sin que me trataras con odio, Nepeta.

La contraria guardó silencio unos segundos, y Terezi no percibió en el aire ese aroma a gorro viejo que la más baja solía usar cuando salían. Ese gorro con orejas de gato que tanto solía amar Nepeta. ¿Qué tanto habría cambiado con el paso de los años...?

—Podemos. —Le aseguró al fin ella.

—A tu manera, jaja. —Agregó Terezi.

Y esta vez sí, Nepeta también río un poco con ella.

—Sé que no era el miaumento de decirte eso, Dra-- Terezi... Pero supuse que ya era hora de que lo supierrras. Creí que te gustaban los niños —le explicó—. Y somos _adultas_ —Terezi bufó con una sonrisa divertida a esto, y la contraria le dio una suave colleja en la cabeza—. Hey, es en serio.

Compartieron una risa de nuevo, pero el ambiente estaba impregnándose en una tristeza y un silencio tan pesados con tanta rapidez, que Pyrope casi sentía que le faltaba el aire. ¿O quizás era un efecto secundario del alcohol?, podría serlo.

Se apoyó con sus codos en la barra, quedando con el cuerpo girado hacia el centro del bar donde la mayor actividad se desenvolvía y sus amistades se esparcían, y mantuvo su cabeza algo ladeada hacia donde Nepeta se hallaba. Sentía su mirada fija en ella, y olía los nervios que esta intentaba ocultarle, así como _otras cosas_.

Decidió actuar como si no lo hiciera.

—Me gussstaban... Hasta que nos hicieron a John y a mí cuidar a todos los niños en una fiesta de cumpleaños en casa de su padre. —Sacudió la cabeza de solo pensarlo, haciendo una pequeña mueca sin perder nunca su sonrisa—. Ya no estoy... tan segura de que me gusten tanto.

Nepeta río entre dientes, por lo bajo, y adivinó que asintió dándole la razón a juzgar por la forma en la que el perfume en su cabello al sacudirse le llegó a la nariz.

Embriagándola aún más.

—¿Y cómo se llama tu pequeñajo?

—Reddy.

A Terezi le faltó el aire, esta vez estaba segura de ello, pero lo disimuló como pudo a pesar de estar segura de que Nepeta había notado su sorpresa.

No le costaba nada imaginar la sonrisa juguetona en los labios ajenos.

—¿Te enojarías si intento lamerlo cuando lo conozca? —consiguió decir, enredándose con su propia lengua al hablar.

—Si consigues que él te deje hacerlo —río abiertamente la antigua amante del RolePlay, las cosas adorables y los gatos—. Parece miaulhumorado, pero solo es un poco tímido...

Unos segundos de silencio.

—Igual que el padre. —Completaron ambas al unísono.

Y rieron.

—o—o—o—

Esto estaba mal y lo sabían, pero Nepeta intuía que esta realmente sería su despedida y Terezi _sabía_ que no tendría otra oportunidad para algo así, por lo que con un par de tragos en el cuerpo y algunos minutos de flirteo e indirectas obvias, las dos jóvenes habían acabado por perderse escaleras arriba cuando nadie las veía, o mas bien cuando Karkat, John y Dave decidieron jamás hablar con nadie sobre eso.

A oscuras porque la luz no era requerida a la hora de ser y de amarse, la puerta de la habitación para huéspedes se había cerrado tras ellas y una vez que Nepeta se encargó de ponerle el seguro, Terezi inspiró hondamente y la abrazó desde atrás por la cintura, besando su cuello con la delicadeza y el anhelo propios de alguien que lleva años esperando un nuevo encuentro. Nepeta no pudo quedarse atrás, por sentirlo igual o por simple cooperación y lujuria, Terezi prefería no saberlo, por lo que pronto volteó en los brazos de Pyrope y sujetó su barbilla para besarle primero la frente, luego los párpados de sus ojos cerrados y finalmente la nariz y los labios.

Y ese beso.

Ese beso fue...

El principal desencadenante de un acto de amor prohibido, de un amor devastador, apasionado y contenido siendo despolvado en lo más profundo de dos corazones unidos a pesar del tiempo, la distancia y las circunstancias; de lo que se desarrollaría en caricias cálidas y desesperadas, lágrimas derramadas, pasos torpes a la cama y labios reticentes a separarse. Disculpas y palabras tranquilizadoras murmuradas, súplicas pronunciadas, gemidos suaves y acallados, movimientos profundos y acelerados.

Un largo (o quizás no tan largo) rato más tarde, cuando ambas ya se habían bañado y separado de nuevo, la de menor estatura fue la primera en marcharse, no sin antes asegurarse de depositar un beso de completa despedida en los labios temblorosos y silenciosos de Terezi.

Terezi sabía que Nepeta estaría bien.

Era una leonina muy fuerte a fin de cuentas, y ahora tenía una familia verdadera que proteger.

Y ella era una libriana supuestamenre madura, o al menos lo suficiente para saber que no sería nunca recibida de nuevo en los brazos que hasta hacía minutos atrás la habían sujetado.

Habían avivado lo que serían las últimas llamas de sus sentimientos rojos.

Y ella se llevaría el secreto de su último párrafo en la historia con la persona que más había amado a lo largo de su vida, a la tumba.

(Jeje... je.)

—o—o—o—

—¡Ter! ¡Sal de ahí, hace dos putas horas que estás encerrada en el baño, y creo que la mitad de todo este maldito bar se está meando encima...!

Silencio.

—¿Rezi? ¡Vengaaa, me estoy meando!

—Terezi, no hay necesidad de fingir lo contrario, sabemos que estás ahí.

—¡No creerás lo que tengo para contarte, Terezi! ¡Sal, es la noticia que más has estado esperando!

—John, no me digas que.

—Sí, Dave.

—Terezi sabía que...

—Ajá.

—¡TER!

—Esto se puede arreglar fácil, hermanos...

—¡GAMZEE, BAJA ESE LANZALLAMAS!

—¿Dragona...?

—Ugh, vale, a ver, todos despejando el ala, tengo una llave para casos de emergencia como este.

Y si bien la persona que Terezi más había amado en su vida había sido Nepeta...

Alguien que la había amado a ella de forma unilateral y casi con la misma intensidad, había sido...

—No puedo creer que hayas venido a echarte la siesta aquí, joder. Qué puta mierda tienes en ment...e...

—¿Karkat?

—Estás pálido.

—¿Alguien que sepa tomarle el pulso a un troll?

—o—o—o—

No fue sino hasta que algún valiente se atrevió a revisar los bolsillos de las prendas de ropa de Terezi Pyrope, que hallaron una hoja con letras rojas y un mensaje en ella.

Y COMO UNO D3 M1S L1BROS F4VOR1TOS D3C14: " _Vive muchos años, vive intensamente, vívelo todo. Vive por mí la vida que yo no pude vivir._ " 1NT3NSO, ¿V3RD4D? ¡NOS V3MOS D3L OTRO L4DO! ¡QU1Z4S 4LL1 H4Y4N V3RD4D3ROS DR4GON3S!

4H, Y NO LLOR31S, NO V4L3 L4 P3N4. H3MOS P4S4DO TODOS POR MUCHO JUNTOS, QU3D4OS CON 3SO. YO V3R3 S1 4 VR1SK4 L3 H4N GUST4DO M1S FLOR3S Y S1 QU13R3 4LGO D3 COMP4Ñ14. LO S3, M3 4M4R4. J3J3J3.

GR4C14S POR TODO, CH1COS. OS V1G1L4R3 D3SD3 3L OTRO L4DO H4ST4 QU3 POD4MOS VOLV3RNOS A V3R.

OS QU13RO. S4YON4R4.

PD: ¡J4H, OS D1J3 QU3 M3 LL3V4R14 TODO CONM1GO 4 L4 TUMB4! :']

Como una máquina sincronizada, la inmensa mayoría de los allí presentes se largaron a llorar tras oír el mensaje leído en alto por la voz incrédula y aguda de Nepeta (que no se había marchado del bar, solo de la habitación compartida con Terezi), que era quien mejor comprendía la letra y escritura de la astuta justiciera. E incluso cuando algunos sonreían o reían o maldecían o gritaban al cielo entre medio, lágrimas pesadas cayeron ante la pérdida irrevocable de tan espléndida y peculiar amiga y compañera, Terezi Pyrope.

La troll ciega loca del rojo, los dragones, la justicia y los demás colores que se había quitado la vida a base de —según estudios forenses realizados más tarde— pastillas antidepresivas y de dormir.

La misma que se había visto demasiado apabullada por la vida, por el pasado, por sus sentimientos, por los recuerdos, por su mente; esa misma que se había creído ilusamente demasiado débil para sobrevivir... cuando sus amigos verdaderos sabían que ella era, más que de seguro, mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de ellos.

Fuerte.

Incluso si había caído en medio de la guerra.

La guerra consigo misma.

Al finalizar ese 3 de octubre.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

FIN.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **Ahmmm... ¿Probablemente debería de haber profundizado más en algunas cosas sobre Terezi? No lo sé, es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic sobre un suicidio.**

 **Tenía que hacerlo alguna vez, eh.**

 **Y sobre el tema, me gustaría añadir que... suene crudo o no, si conocéis a alguien que pueda presentar síntomas de depresión fuerte o que haya atentado de alguna forma contra su propia vida... Sin importar lo mucho que hagáis o digáis, al final la decisión de salvarse o no quedará en la otra persona; a fin de cuentas, es su vida. Mientras llega a dicha decisión, sin embargo, lo mejor y más útil que podéis hacer es _no_ dejarle solo, y pasar tantos buenos ratos como sean posibles. Apoyadle, intentad lo que podáis para abrirle los ojos pero sin martirizarle, sin agobiarle. Sabrá que estáis allí, creedme. En situaciones así ****_siempre_** **se sabe. Y casi siempre se tiene muy en cuenta al final.**

 **Gracias por leer, cualquier opinión o crítica será bien recibida (en serio)...**

 **¡Saludos desde Júpiter! /Hearts/**

 **PD: La frase en la nota de Terezi es de una saga de libros que amo, de un personaje (¡KAI!) que también _amo_. **


End file.
